


sometimes the sound of silence isn't pleasant

by matchaamochii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, TW: Suicide, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: Tsukishima Kei finds himself watching Tadashi and Hinata commit suicide over and over again.Running away doesn't work. Helping doesn't work. But, he wonders, where is he? How are they still alive? Everyday acting like nothing happened? That's a lie. Tadashi knows.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, eventual Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. the great arrival of the misfortune child

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE!! PLEASE
> 
> bruh comments keep me going so uh yeah feel free to do that ily <3  
> anyway njoy ig!!

No.

  
  
  


It

  
  
  


Mean’t

  
  
  


Nothing.

  
  


-

I walked.

I wish I still could

-

_ Tsukishima walked down the hallway. He had no clue where he was. Maybe if he had known, he would of left. Something dragged the boy forward, an unforeseen hope. Hope? _

_ He saw someone familiar sitting by a sink it a weird room. ‘That, that room… wasn’t there before…’ he squinted in the darkness. _

“Yamaguchi..?” _Kei muttered._

_ The other boy’s eyes looked blank. Tadashi turned around an turned on the sink. It filled up unrealistically fast. ‘Where am I?’ The sink was full. Tadashi emerged his head into the water. He didn’t take it out. Kei’s heartbeat increased. ‘What the fuck!?’ _

_ He ran over to the other boy. Tadashi’s unresponsive body flopped onto the ground.  _

“ _TADASHI!” Kei cried out again, hoping to get a response. He felt his eyes well up, he felt the tears begin to flow. Another room lit up. Hinata was there, smiling._

_ Kei reluctantly walked over to the other room. He couldn’t breathe. It was a panic attack. _

_ Hinata’s eyes widened. _

_ “You’re not supposed to be here,” Hinata whispered. _

_ “Where even am I..?” Kei muttered. _

_ “Wait, I don’t kn-” Hinata stopped himself from speaking and his eyes went blank like Tadashi’s. The scene formed, a kitchen.  _

_ “You don’t give a fuck. Nobody does.” Hinata plunged a… Knife!? What the fuck! Where did that even- Kei backed up as blood splattered all over him. _

_ “H-Hinata..?” Kei took two steps back. _

_ “No, No, no, no, this is just… You- I thought…” Kei’s tears formed even more heavily until he was kneeling on the floor. _

_ “Tsukki, wake up!” _

_ God dammit! I can still hear him. _

_ No, no… _

* * *

Kei’s eyes burst open, tears still everywhere. He felt the sweat covering him.

“ _T-Tadashi!”_ Kei grabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“U-Uhm, Tsukki are you okay..?” Kei ignored the comment.

“Y-You’re _alive_ … Where’s Hinata!?” Kei’s heartbeat went back up.

“He’s okay! He’s still asleep! What’s up with you today Tsukki?”

_“Where are we?”_ Kei said.

“Uhm, we’re kinda having a party..?” Tadashi looked confused.

“Why the fuck did I agree..?” Tadashi chuckled.

“ _I was shocked too, Tsukki!”_

_ The day flew by _

* * *

_ The bathroom tap had been on for a while. _

_ Kei went to check why and saw it, Tadashi’s head in the sink. Kei grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him away. _

_ “Y-Yamaguchi!?” _

_ No response. _

_ “YAMAGUCHI!” _

  
  


_ Silence _

  
  


_ “TADASHI! Please, d-don’t…” _

_ Sometimes _

  
  


_ The _

  
  


_ Sound _

  
  


_ Of _

  
  
  


_ Silence _

  
  


_ Wasn’t _

  
  


_ Pleasant. _


	2. unspoken promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Kei make a promise.

_ Coughing everywhere, Tadashi lifted his head _

_“God, I hate having colds…”_ Tadashi muttered.

_ “That wasn’t a fucking cold! You just tried to drown yourself-” _

_“What the hell?”_ Tadashi crawled backwards. _“You’re..-”_

Tadashi’s phone started ringing. The ringtone was a soft music box melody.

“Sawamura is calling…” Kei tilted his head, signaling ‘ _ answer it’ _

Tadashi nodded and held the phone to his ear.

_ “Hello?”  _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “What!?” _

_ “N-no…” _

_ “What kind of sick joke-” _

_ “Okay…” _

_ “Okay. I’ll uhm, t-talk to you later…” _

Tadashi hung up and _threw_ his phone across the room.

“What was it? Are you… Okay?” Tadashi nodded frantically.

“Sugawara… He’s-”

“He’s..?”

Tadashi stared Kei in the eyes.

“He’s _dead._ ” Kei’s eyes widened.

_ “What.. The… Fuck…” Kei backed up. _

_ “He was apparently either pushed off the school rooftop, or…” _

_ “Or he jumped.” Kei concluded. Tadashi nodded. _

“ _I’m scared. Don’t die on me, Tsukki…”_ Tadashi’s voice wavered.

_“I won’t, but you have to promise the same…”_ Kei replied.

_ The two of them interlocked pinkies in the idea of a promise, just like when they were kids. _

_ “I hate to ruin the moment, but could you guys help out?” _

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you enjoyed please aha-  
> i crave validation


End file.
